


Глубокая привязанность

by kittymara



Category: His name was Robert (1967), Original Work, movies - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У робота Роберта возникла глубокая привязанность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глубокая привязанность

**Author's Note:**

> к/ф "Его звали Роберт"

Сергей Сергеевич прошел по коридору, приветливо здороваясь с сотрудниками института, толкнул тяжелую дверь, вошел в кабинет и замер на месте. В центре стола стояла большая ваза с засушенными камышами и пять бутылок "Тархуна".  
— Что за... Не понял...  
Он недоуменно нахмурился, схватил трубку телефона и набрал внутренний номер.  
— Слушаю.  
— Геннадий, кто утром заходил ко мне в кабинет?  
— Доброе утро, Сергей Сергеевич, — ответил помощник.  
— Доброе, доброе, — чуть раздраженно сказал тот и повторил вопрос: — Так кто заходил?  
— Вроде бы Роберт.  
— Понятно. — Сергей Сергеевич задумчиво рассматривал яркие этикетки на бутылках.  
— А что случилось? — полюбопытствовал Геннадий.  
— Да ничего особенного... Знаешь что, пришли ко мне Роберта. У меня возникли кое-какие вопросы.  
Сергей Сергеевич скинул пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула и, прислонившись к столу, скрестил руки на груди. Кажется, предстоит нелегкий разговор. 

— Доброе утро, Сергей Сергеевич, — вежливо поздоровавшись, Роберт встал точно посреди кабинета.  
Сергей Сергеевич придирчиво оглядел своего двойника: идеальная прическа, невозмутимое выражение лица, светло-синий костюм сидит как влитой. Никто не отличит его от живого человека. Он может гордиться своим трудом. Робот "РБ-235" — настоящее совершенство.  
— Здравствуй, Роберт. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что это такое? — Сергей Сергеевич махнул рукой в сторону стола.  
— Букет (от французского bouquet) — красиво подобранный пучок цветов. "Тархун" — сладкий безалкогольный газированный прохладительный напиток зелёного цвета. Изготавливается из воды, лимонной кислоты, сахара и экстракта эстрагона, — четко отрапортовал Роберт, громко вздохнул и, чуть склонившись, окинул его каким-то странным взглядом.  
— Спасибо за информацию, которую я лично вкладывал в твою память. Но зачем ты принес это сюда?  
— Я ухаживаю за вами. Проявляю внимание.  
— Что? Кто, вообще, так ухаживает? — потрясенно спросил Сергей Сергеевич и на всякий случай присел на стул.  
— Таня сказала, что все так ухаживают, — бесстрастно ответил Роберт и снова вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Вернемся к этому вопросу чуть позже. Что тебе взбрело в голову?  
— Я люблю вас.  
— Что?  
Вовремя он сел. Роберт в очередной раз вздохнул и, не мигая, уставился на него.  
— Сейчас же прекрати вздыхать, — отодвинув вазу в сторону, сердито потребовал Сергей Сергеевич.  
— Не могу. Таня сказала...  
— Хватит уже! — перебил Сергей Сергеевич. — С чего ты вообще взял, что любишь меня?  
— Любовь — чувство, свойственное человеку, глубокая привязанность к другому человеку или объекту, чувство глубокой симпатии, — объяснил Роберт и опять вздохнул.  
Сергей Сергеевич понял, что эксперимент по внедрению робота в человеческую среду провалился. Сначала Роберт отбирал у детей игрушечных лягушат, а теперь вздумал влюбиться. Форменное безобразие. Цирковой балаган, а не наука. Пожалуй, не стоило поручать его сопровождение невесте Геннадия.  
— Я написал романтические стихи. Для вас. — Роберт достал из кармана смятый листок.  
— Стой! — Сергей Сергеевич подумал и продолжил: — Роберт, ты не можешь любить человека.  
— Мне этого не понять. Любовь — чувство, свойственное человеку, глубокая привязанность к другому человеку или объекту, чувство глубокой симпатии, — упрямо повторил тот.  
— Ты не можешь любить мужчину, — с отчаянием в голосе сказал Сергей Сергеевич.  
— Мне этого не понять. Любовь...  
— За мужчинами вообще-то не ухаживают, — он использовал последний аргумент.  
Надо будет объявить Геннадию строгий выговор с занесением в личное дело. Испортили ему такого робота! Сергей Сергеевич открыл бутылку, налил газировку в стакан и сделал глоток. Роберт душераздирающе вздыхал и гипнотизировал его взглядом. Отмолчаться не получится. Придется как-то объясниться, аргументировать, убедить. Иначе он начнет читать стихи или выкинет что-нибудь похуже.  
— Понимаешь, Роберт, — вкрадчиво сказал Сергей Сергеевич. — Мужчинам не дарят цветы и газировку, не читают стихи. И хватит уже вздыхать! Сколько можно, а? И не смотри на меня телячьим взглядом! Это же невыносимо! Я тебе, что, кисейная барышня? Мужчинам не нравятся такие игры! Мы охотники, мы завоеватели, мы исследователи суровых глубин космоса! Нам не нужна сопливая романтика! — не сдержавшись, крикнул он и осекся. — Да что это я? Совсем как ребенок.  
— Задание понял. — Кивнул Роберт, подошел к столу и вручил ему игрушечного заводного лягушонка из своей коллекции.


End file.
